


Day 25: Are you mine?

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious waysSo in case I'm mistakenI just wanna hear you say you got me babyAre you mine?Louis hands over the reins to Harry to organise a night away from the kids. Harry wants to watch Louis in action. Watch him dance, flirt, attract other men. But it's Harry who gets to take him home at the end of the night.





	Day 25: Are you mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go out to all the people who helped me. To Lucija for her brilliant outfit suggestions. To Anna, Vikki, Sophie and Susette for their wordy and arse kicking help. Thank you so so so much <3
> 
> Tracklist:  
> Are you mine? Arctic Monkeys  
> Lush Life Zara Larsson  
> Light it up Major Lazer  
> Closer The Chainsmokers

“See you tonight then.” Louis studied Harry's smug face as he left for the office.

“I'll see you first,” Harry stated cryptically.

Tonight Harry wanted to try something new. All Louis knew was that they weren't sleeping at home and that the kids were taken care of. He was to await further instructions but was happy to let Harry orchestrate whatever it was he was planning.  Louis leaned in for a kiss, nipping Harry's bottom lip.

“Can't wait,” he breathed against him, pressing back in for a longer kiss.

 

Harry stacked the dishwasher, noticing a blob of jam on the kitchen floor he smiled and shook his head. “George,” he muttered, chuckling.

He looked around the kitchen, everything else was now clean and tidy. He wiped his hands and went upstairs. He heard laughter coming from Isabelle’s bedroom. He stopped and listened. Anne was telling them a story, doing all the voices. He walked into his and Louis’ bedroom, pulled their overnight bags from the wardrobe and began to pack.

He reached behind some shoe boxes, feeling for a bag he'd hidden weeks ago containing a jacket he’d seen for Louis that he'd impulsively bought.

A little extravagant for a casual present but tonight was the ideal time to give him it. He found Louis’ new boots and packed those as well as adding a few other things like work clothes for tomorrow. Louis’ packing was now done, so he started on his own bag. A clubbing outfit, something to come home in tomorrow, plus supplies. He grinned to himself adding lube and a dark towel to his bag.

He popped downstairs putting the bags into his car.

“Gimme a love, you two.” He popped into the bedroom, crouching down on the floor. “Daddy and me will be back tomorrow, you enjoy your special day with nanna and be good.” He hugged the kids, kissing them both.

“Bye, papa.” They gave him sloppy kisses and pudgy hugs.

“I'll be back by ten.” Harry hugged his mum. “Thanks for this.”

Harry slid into the car and headed for the Trafford centre. 

He browsed the high end shops. He had a keen eye for fashion, as did Louis, but Harry really loved picking outfits for him. Today he wanted clothes that said fuck me. Clothes that would turn heads.

He spotted the jeans first, exactly what he had in mind. Edgy, cool leather and would fit Louis’ curves like a dream.

 

The top made him stop and gasp. Sheer and sexy, it was the kind of thing that Louis could wear effortlessly yet still exude raw sex.

 

He picked up a couple of things for himself. Louis liked him in shirts with the buttons opened low and tight jeans. Really tight jeans, clinging to his legs and bulge. Having found what he was looking for, he then drove the short distance to the hotel and checked in.

He spent the rest of the day at the spa with a pampering session, indulging in a facial and a massage. He ate in the restaurant, then went back to their room and finished off with some male grooming. The butterflies were starting to flutter as he showered and got ready.

**_‘Hey, gorgeous. Come to the Lowry hotel and collect your keycard. We are in room 412. Your clothes are laid out for you, hope you like them. Get a cab to Fabian's. Flirt, have fun, dance as if you are single. I'll be watching, but when we meet, act like we are strangers. There's only one man you are allowed to take home though. Love you x’_ **

Harry sent the text and set off for town. 

Louis’ was working until eight tonight, the boss had promised Thai food so Harry knew Louis wouldn't need feeding.

He arrived early. He sat on a barstool and chatted to the barman who was unashamedly flirting with Harry. His hand instinctively went to his wedding ring, twirling it absently on his finger.

“I get it, you're taken.” The guy nodded to his hand.

Harry laughed. “Didn't even realise I was doing it.”

“Not seen you in here before.” The barman stated.

“We have two little ‘un’s, weekdays are normally early nights after bathing the kids and putting them to bed.”

“Oh? So what brings you here tonight then?”

He paused, blinking slowly. “I'm meeting him. He's coming in later, we’re..” Harry bit his bottom lip. “We’re doing this challenge thing where you have to have sex for thirty days straight in all these different ways and tonight it's role play. I've told him to come in, act single and enjoy himself but he's only allowed to go home with me.”

The barman had stopped polishing the glass he was holding and was listening intently. “Don't fancy a threesome, do you?”

Harry's stomach clenched. “I'm not good at sharing,” he admitted. “Wait til you see him.” He sighed with a slow blink of his eyes. " _I_ know he's sexy but sometimes it's hard to feel sexy when you're a family man." 

 

Harry stayed chatting, checking his watch and his phone constantly. Louis never replied to the text and Harry was a little worried the outfit might have been a bit too much.

“I'm moving up there.” Harry nodded to the barman, pointing up to the balcony above the room. “Want a good vantage point.”

“I’ll see if I can guess who your guy is.” The barman quirked an eyebrow. “He must be pretty special.” His eyes did one more appreciative sweep of Harry's body.

“He is.” Harry picked his drink up, bit his straw cockily and took a gulp. The barman sighed and Harry moved upstairs.

The club was filling up, it was just gone nine when he thought he spotted him in the doorway. Harry craned his neck, the sleeve of a leather jacket, a flash of soft brown hair. Harry took a drink as Louis strutted in.

He was stunning. The jeans clung to his body in all the right places. The jacket that Harry had picked up in London when he'd visited his publishers fitted him perfectly, his shoulders tapering down to his petite waist. Harry swallowed slowly. He'd never stopped fancying Louis but real life got in the way of excitement. Swapping sexy outfits for sweats. Lusty nights for cuddles, falling asleep with the telly on.

Harry stared intently. Louis was confident, strolling in, heading for the bar. Harry had no idea if he'd worn the very daring top or not but his dick was straining against his zip just watching him like this. Louis leant in and gave his order to a barman. Harry watched as the other barman, the one he'd been chatting to spotted Louis, did a double take and looked straight up to the balcony.

Harry grinned his brightest smile, nodding slowly as the barman made a circle with his thumb and index finger.

Louis leant his hip on the bar, a guy approached him almost immediately. He was a similar build to Louis, ice blond hair with a funky undercut. Louis chatted to him, the guy leant in saying something that made Louis throw his head back and laugh. Louis stood out. His looks, his outfit on point, his confidence was majorly appealing, and his aura seemed to draw people in.

The blond shouted a bar order in, placing a shot in front of Louis. Louis protested but the guy was having none of it.

Harry was so turned on watching him. Another guy came up behind him, checking him out, tilting his head, bending his knees to look at Louis’ arse. He inched his way in until he was standing next to Louis. The club was filling up now, Harry felt a trickle of sweat on his back. He was mentally willing Louis to take his jacket off. He kept it on.

A few more drinks and soon Louis was part of a little crowd. Laughter and chatter ensued, Louis holding court, his hip popped in an easy casual stance. Chatting animatedly, throwing his head back in laughter as someone leaned in to speak in his ear.

Harry was mesmerised, watching his extremely attractive husband wow a group of men was overwhelmingly hot. He'd politely declined his fair share of offers of drinks and dancing. He wanted to watch this play out, watch Louis.

Harry had spotted Louis glance around the crowd, he'd stepped back into the shadows, not wanting him to see him just yet.

The music changed, the beats a little dirtier as the vibe kicked in. The little group gravitated to the dancefloor. Louis broke off and headed in the direction of the toilets and the cloakroom.

Harry waited nervously for his return. He leant over the banister, scanning the room until he saw him. He was no longer wearing the jacket, his skin was luminous in the ultra violet lights, his shirt completely transparent. Harry was hard in seconds. He strutted back to his little gang, the confidence exuding from him as heads turned and watched him walk.

Harry pressed the heel of his hand into his straining cock. His husband was out there making mouths water and Harry knew he was all his.

Louis slotted into the group, swaying gently to the music, his hands by his head as he pumped the air in time to the music. One of the guys curled his hand around Louis’ hip and faced him, matching Louis’ moves, inching closer and closer until Louis would have been able to feel the guys cock on his thigh. Harry’s jaw clenched. He wanted to keep watching, but he was so envious. He wanted to be the one dancing with him. He stayed where he was. Louis turned a little, dancing with the guy on his other side now, swinging his hips in time to the music.

Harry had forgotten to hide, leant against the balcony watching Louis. Louis spotted him, his eyes flicking up, a grin spreading over his face. He gave it more. His body moving to the music with his arms in the air. His shirt lifting a little to expose his taut tummy. One guy held his hips from behind and copied his moves. He kept a respectful distance, Harry wondering if at any second he would crowd into Louis, push his dick against Louis’ arse.

 

Harry was riled up. His body was thrumming watching Louis, watching the men react to him. He was the sexiest man on the dancefloor and people had noticed. It was killing Harry to stay put but he did, just for a little while longer.

 

Louis lost himself in the beat, dancing until his hair glimmered with sweat, his shirt stuck to his body defining his shape, his dips and curves. More men were coming up to dance with his little group, crowding Louis a little, coming to look at the new boy. The new hot boy. Louis was having a blast, revelling in the attention, Harry could see the confidence radiating from him. He'd forgotten just how much Louis could command an audience, just how much people wanted to be in his company. Harry felt a warm curl in his stomach. He was the one who got to take him home tonight. And every other night. The gang had fun dancing and laughing, a few more songs played until Harry noticed Louis glance up at him, his tongue traced his top lip, his hands pressed into his chest, pushing down his own body.

 

Harry pushed off the balcony, downed his drink and adjusted his jeans. He'd seen enough. He approached Louis from behind, squeezing between the bodies moving on the dance floor. Louis was singing along, smiling and dancing. Harry moved in behind him, bending to talk in his ear.

“Dance with me?” he shouted over the music.

Louis stilled a little hearing Harry's voice then shimmied backwards, closer to him. Harry laid his hands gently on Louis’ hips and caught the beat, copying Louis’ moves.

“I've been watching you all night. Couldn't take my eyes off you,” Harry spoke, Louis still hadn't turned around. “So fucking hot.”

Louis ground his hips backwards, scuffing Harry's jeans with slight pressure.

Harry inhaled sharply. He'd been aroused on and off for most of the evening and having Louis’ arse skim his cock was delightful torture.

The guy with the ice blond hair stepped in front of Louis, mirroring his moves, his hands on Louis’ shoulders. Louis stepped forward a little, dancing with this guy now. Harry stilled his moves a little, watching Louis’ body move. The shirt had been an inspired purchase. His body was silhouetted against the throbbing lights. He was so lean and tight. Harry tore his eyes down his back, his tiny waist and then the swell of his bum. Harry blinked slowly, he had to compose himself he just wanted to press his hands into his flesh, feel him.

Louis turned a little, dancing with the guy to the left of him. The light kept catching his nipple, the small mound of his pec’s, the firmness of his stomach. Harry continued to move to the music but his whole being was homed in on Louis.

Finally Louis turned. Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Sweat glistened in the dip in the middle of his chest, running down the centre of his body. The jeans clung to him like a second skin. Harry’s eyes dropping to his bulge, seeing a telltale swell there, knowing he was somewhat aroused made Harry’s groin throb.

Louis stepped towards him. “What’s your name?” He mouthed.

Harry tore at his lip. “Harry.”

Louis grinned. “Buy me a drink, Harry.”

He grabbed his hand and lead him towards the bar.

 

It was heaving at the bar. Harry leant in, ordered two bottles of beer and lead Louis away from the main throng of people.

“So what brings you here?” Harry asked.

Louis studied him for a second. “I’m in town for one night and need to let off some stream.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I see. Have you had a good night so far?”

Louis wrapped his lips around the head of the bottle, took a swig and licked his lips. “I have.” He lifted his chin. “Feels like it just got better though.”

“Oh?” Harry stepped in closer.

“You see, I need a certain stress buster tonight after a long day at work.” Louis swept his eyes over Harry’s body. “You up for some fun?”

Harry nodded slowly, his whole body rocking forwards and backwards.

“What did you have in mind?” Harry handed the reigns to Louis, letting him decide how the night was going to go.

Louis thought for a second. “Bit more dancing then I thought you could take me home and fuck me hard.”

 

They dragged each other back to dance. The room was hotter and more crowded. They squeezed into a spot, Louis stepping into Harry’s space, wrapping his arms around his neck and slotting his foot between his legs. He leaned back, almost swinging off Harry’s neck and pushed his cock into his thigh. The thick hard ridge made Harry’s stomach flutter. It was raw and dirty and he loved it. Harry ground his hips, his cock painfully trapped in his jeans, craving friction and pressure.

Louis reached up on his tiptoes. “I like a man who knows what he’s doing. A big cock and confidence, you think you fit the bill?”

Harry shuddered. Hearing Louis talk like this was such a turn on.

His eyes bore into Louis’. “Yep.” He grinned cockily.

A smug smile spread across Louis’ face. “Good.”

 

The beat changed. A faster dance track, something more suited to jumping about not the closeness Louis and Harry were sharing. The blonde guy saw his chance. He wasn’t giving up, he muscled back in and as Louis let go of Harry he slotted in place to dance with him. Harry pursed his lips wryly.

“Be my guest,” he muttered under his breath.

Louis relished the attention, giving his all to his dancing with Harry just feet away watching. A guy had moved up to Harry but he'd not noticed him, not until he felt a hand on his hip. He jerked around, the guy was gesturing for him to move closer, Harry was torn, he wanted to stay on the dance floor but he had no desire to dance with anyone. He half heartedly had a little dance with the guy but his eyes were on Louis all the time.

Louis was dancing freely but the blonde guy’s body language was possessive of Louis’ space. Harry watched him. Noticed how other guys were dancing closer to Louis, trying to catch his eye and get his attention. The new boy was extremely popular. Louis was immersed in the music, head thrown back just enjoying the freedom of letting his body move. Harry was entranced. The beat slowed a little, the blonde guy moved in to hold Louis close, the throb of the music pumping through them. Louis was so sensual, feeling the beat and moving his body, his eyes closed, movements fluid his hips snapping in time to the throbbing bass, his body crashing into the guy.

Harry wanted him so much he was magnetised by him. The guy draped his arms over Louis’ shoulders, pulling their bodies flush together. His hand dropped to the curve of Louis’ back and drew them even closer. Harry’s jaw tightened. He wanted to be doing this he wanted Louis in his arms.

Louis looked up, Harry knew he was exuding raw need from his eyes. Louis detached himself from the blonde guy and hooked an arm around Harry's neck, pulling his ear down to his lips.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Harry nodded, swallowing dryly.

Louis shrugged to the guy he'd been dancing with and walked off with Harry. Harry felt like he'd won all the prizes, the looks he got as he walked off with Louis.

“I need to get my jacket,” Louis gestured.

“Ok.” Harry followed him, watching his body move as he strutted to the booth. He handed over his tab and they exchanged it for his jacket. He quirked an eyebrow at Harry. “It's new. Do you like it?”

Harry grinned. “Suits you.”

“Mmm.” Louis licked his lips and lead the way.

Harry took him past the bar, straightening his body to rise up above the crowd. He caught the barman’s eye, gestured to Louis who by now had his arms wrapped around Harry from behind, and winked slowly. The barman bit his lip and shook his head wistfully.

 

There was a line of taxis, so Louis pushed Harry into the back of the first one, crawling all over him to take his seat on the other side of the cab.

“Lowry Hotel please, mate,” Louis instructed.

Harry grinned. “Good choice.”

 

The atmosphere was crackling in the cab. Louis laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Harry watched him, the streetlights racing by

throwing a glow on his face, on the long column of his throat.

“Where are you from?” Harry let his fingers tease the soft strands of hair around Louis’ face.

“Here now, but originally a Donny lad.”

Harry smiled softly. “Yorkshire,” he breathed.

Louis’ tongue poked out of his mouth, one eye opening. “Aye.”

Harry was endeared. Louis was the hottest guy in the club, yet here he was all soft in the back of the cab. Harry didn't want him sleepy, he had plans for him. He leaned over, his lips skimming the skin of Louis’ ear. “What are you in to?”

Louis let his eyes fluttered open, his lashes casting ridiculously long shadows. He shifted, pressing his thigh into Harry's, one hand on the back of his head he pulled him close.

“I need a good fuck,” Louis murmured.

Harry’s cock twitched in his jeans. Hearing Louis and seeing him like this was a huge turn on.

“Fast and hard, think you can manage that?”

Harry pushed the heel of his hand into his straining erection. “Fuck.”

It came out no more than a breezy whisper. Harry’s nose flaring as he inhaled deeply.

Louis grinned cockily. “Good.”

The journey wasn't too long, but Harry was reeling from just how turned on he was. Louis was exuding confidence. He looked good and had been inundated with offers that had boosted his ego.

Louis tipped the taxi driver well and practically dragged Harry through the doors to the lift.

“Nightcap?” Louis questioned.

“No,” Harry panted. He couldn't sit in the hotel bar feeling like this. The pent up desires needed to be set free.

Louis slipped the keycard into the door and Harry followed him in.

He barely gave Louis a chance to step inside when he pinned him to the wall.

“I don't know how I got so lucky tonight, but I want to fuck your brains out.” 

Louis maintained the cool, cocky exterior, only Harry could see just how affected he was in his eyes.

“You talk too much,” Louis hummed against his lips.

Harry kissed him, tasting the bitterness of alcohol on his tongue. The remnants of his cologne was there, but he was oozing sex.

“Those men…” Harry nipped at Louis’ bottom lip.

“Grinding their cocks into me,” Louis teased boldly.

Harry groaned. He dropped to his knees, fumbling with Louis’ zip, not even bothering to rid him of his clothes, he freed his cock. He heard Louis inhale and swear softly. Harry rolled his tongue around the head, greedily tasting his arousal before sinking down.

Louis’ back hit the wall as Harry slurped noisily.

Louis wound his hands into Harry's hair and jerked his hips a little.

Harry relaxed his jaw and let him fuck his mouth, tipping his head and watching him.

Louis groaned loudly. “Fuck, too nice.”

Harry snaked his tongue against the underside.

Louis jerked backward and pulled out. “Don't wanna come yet.”

Harry sat back on his heels. “Strip for me.”

Louis stepped out of Harry’s way, sashaying across the room away from him. Harry watched as he bent over, unlaced and removed his boots, his arse tight against the leather.

“You have an amazing body,” Harry rasped.

Louis looked over his shoulder, he spread his legs a little and slowly pulled his top off. He flung it in Harry's face, Harry caught it and lifted it to his nose. It made him heady, all of Louis’ familiar smells along with the mix of scents from the club.

Louis’ hands trailed over his body, pinching his own nipples he opened the button of his jeans and carefully pulled them down. He wasn't wearing underwear.

Harry watched his hard cock swaying as he rid himself of his jeans. He turned, bent over and pulled them over his feet his arse high and firm.

Harry groaned and took a step forward.

“Stay there,” Louis instructed as he opened a drawer and removed the lube and laid the towel over the bed.

Harry watched on as Louis crawled into place, arse in the air and deftly sunk two fingers into his hole.

Harry whined. “Let me, please.”

Louis shushed him. Harry could only observe as Louis prepped himself, making soft noises. Harry stripped and gripped his own cock, Louis spied him.

“Save all that for me,” he ground out, unceremoniously opening himself for Harry. It was the rawest thing Harry had ever seen, Louis so completely desperate to be fucked.

Louis stayed on his knees, beckoned him over and poured lube into his hands.

Harry canted his hips and Louis coated his cock liberally. Harry's knees buckled at the slippery heat of Louis’ hand.

“Just fuck me,” Louis instructed.

Harry slotted between his legs, Louis’ hole gaping a little and very wet. He was ready. Harry circled with the head of his cock and, hearing Louis suck in a breath, he sunk in.

Louis panted, grabbing the pillow and bucking his hips. Harry bit down on his lip, the heat and tightness enveloping him. He stilled, the overwhelming sensations rolling over him, his stomach muscles clenching, building the pressure in his groin.

Louis shifted, reaching back he pulled at the flesh of his bum cheek.

“Is it too much?” Harry ran a gentle hand down Louis’ spine.

“No, want it harder, want it all.” Louis’ voice was low and raspy.

“You're the boss.” Harry pushed further in, his hips meeting the taut flesh of Louis’ arse. “Any further and the balls will be in.”

“Mmm.” Louis turned and smiled. “Now there's a thought.”

Harry slapped his bum lightly. Circling his hips, grazing all those super charged spots within Louis.

He let a low moan out.

“Is that nice, sugar?” Harry ground again, this time thrusting softly, a hand to his own erection, aiming it downwards. Louis jerked.

“Oh right there, huh?” Harry did it again, this time faster and harder. Louis moaned louder into his pillow.

“Gimme,” Louis begged. So Harry did.

“All those men..” Harry spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Watching you, touching you…”

Louis wailed. Harry sped up his thrusts.

“They all wanted to do this.” He was sliding all the way out and bottoming out with each long slide.

“Wanted you like this, needing cock, seeing your arse take them.”

“Please,” Louis sobbed.

“And I got you..mine.” Letting go he pounded into Louis, applying pressure to his hips so he felt the slide at every angle. Harry paid attention to the noises Louis made as he chased what he needed from Harry's thrusts to give him maximum pleasure.

Harry gritted his teeth. Too much of everything, heat, friction, sounds, smells. He so desperately wanted to hold on and give Louis all he could when he heard Louis’ tone switch, heard the high pitched whine as the orgasm had built and he was teetering on the edge. Harry pressed two fingers under Louis’ body, applying sweet pressure upwards under his balls and that was all Louis needed, just that added surge of pressure tipped him over the edge, his body shuddering the orgasm ripping through him.

Harry thrust deep, held his hips, and came too.

Harry pulled at tissues from the kleenex box and cleaned them both off. Louis was sprawled panting on the bed, Harry knelt up over him, Louis hissing as Harry brushed his sensitive cock.

“Can I stay?” Harry asked softly.

“Yeah.” Louis pulled him down, their lips meeting. Slow deep kisses, so familiar yet still exhilarating. “Stay with me.”

They laid in the huge bed, the unfamiliar noises and shadows on the wall making it feel even more illicit.

“You're an amazing fuck,” Harry stated.

Louis chuckled. “We don't have to keep on with the game now you know?”

Harry leaned up on one elbow. “I'm not.”

 


End file.
